the price of freedom
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Kayla Tsukino twin of Usagi Tsukino longs to be loved, but her life has already been predetermin But, when Gary Hobson somehow interfears with fate's plan what will it take so she can live her dream, be completely broken from fate's hold?
1. Walking right into a trap of sorts

Disclaimer standards aply, Early edition and Sailor Moon are not mine, but I do own Kayla. This fic is for fun and not for profit. I am in no way making any money off of this.

* * *

A/n: I know that I shouldn't be starting a new story with so many in the works, but After watching yesterday's epsode of Early Edition, this idea just struck me. Pairings already predetermined, and this may get a little dark. If you don't like that then I suggest that you go back right now.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sea chined slowly pounding the large ship as people boarded it in droves. Others passed by waiting to loved ones. A both sat alongside the dock with two men standing behind it handing out name tags and having people sign off on a sheet. One man dashed as if his life depended on it to the dock absently picking up a name tag off the table.

Upon racing aboard the ship, he bumped into someone he'd rather soon forget, who waisted no time pinning him to the nearest wall. "Here is what you have to do, so you had better listen. Since you impersonated the princess escort, then you will have to take his place with her. " the woman hissed and the man blinked in confusion as he found himself being drug half way across the ship.

"Princess?" the man asked in confusion as he tried to escape the death grip of the woman.

"Dear princess, your escort has arived." the woman stated kicking the man to bow in proper respect of her.

Gthe man supressed the urge to argue with the woman and did as painfully instructed. "A pleasure princess."

"Please, call me Tsuki-hime." the princess responded her soft sing-song like voice flowing gracefully from her soft lips.

"And, my name is Gary hobson, but you can call me Gary." Gary introduced wincing when that woman kicked him in the shins.

"Hobson...you shal use respect when talking to rolity." the female detictive hissed in his ear before depositing a ring in the palm of his hand. "and thats your engagment ring to present to the lady."

"Bergatti..." the man now known as Gary whispered back in a low hiss after the woman. It was then a sick feeling washed over him and he checked his watch. "by your leave princess I have something I have to do." He said with a bow.

"Permission granted." she smiled as Gary raced to stop the gas leak he had snuck on the ship in the first place for. Seeing that he had sucessfully changed the headlines, he headed back to where he had left the young moon princess although the time he didn't quite know who she was a princess of. "I'm sorry I had to do something." Gary said half out of breath.

"Its alright its understandable." the young princess replied.

"Do you mind filling me in as to what is going on..?" Gary asked.

"Iie...gomen... not here... demo...we can talk in private in my hotel, I'll explain all then." came the moon princess's reply.

"Yes m'am. So until then young lady shall we dance?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure kind sir." the girl blushed bowing her head as she smiled at him. Gary responded with a slight bow and then kissed her hand before steping out on the dance floor.

"You know that you don't have to act all that formally around me. I for one can't stand it." she told Gary after they had been dancing for quite some time.

"I do if I want to avoid Toni's wrath." Gary joked as the female in question chose that moment to see how the young pair were getting along.

"So how are you two fairing?" she asked sweetly before turning a glare to Gary and whispered low enough so only he could hear. "you had better not be fucking this up.

"Everything is quite alright Bargetti-san." the princes confirmed. With a simple nod she left the two to their dancing.

By the late hours of the night the Tsuki-hime's eyes had begun to droop and her legs throbed with pain.

"Are you ok?" Gary asked.

"Hai, just a little tired. As you can see I'm not in the best of helth." she responded.

He nodded in understanding as the ship docked at the main dock and people started to disinbark from the boat. Gary felt sorry for the young lady that he had somehow got roped into escorting and planing to mary. Yet, at the same time wonder more about her. "allow me to escort you to your hotel my lady." he offered.

Half out of it and completely limp from the legs down, the young princess had no choice but to except his offer. Although, he appeared to be a kind man and someone she wouldn't mind seeing more of figuratively speaking. After all she did lack the ability to see.

She shivered as the cool night air nipped at her skin wishing that she didn't have to use all of her strength on keeping up her princess form for much longer. Over time she had mastered the ability to change from normal girl, to sailor senshi, to her true form and hold them for a cirtain amount of time. But, even she had her limits. She had long since retracted her wings, because of the fact they would have given her away, and if that were not enough, keeping herself in that dress and keeping the symbol of her family blazing her forehead were hard enough.

Gary had kept to his word and took the young woman to her hotel and even had gone as far as giving her his jacket. Part of him wanted to ask if he was no longer needed, and part of him wanted to stay and make sure that she would be taken care of. He fought with option for quite some time before settling on staying to see how she'd be.

After unlocking the door and allowing him to enter, the young moon princess vanished into the bathroom and shed her princess form. In a flash of light her dress had vanished along with the crescent moon that marked the symbol of her family leaving her clad only in her birthday suit. She hadn't planned on being out so late, nor planed on being stuck in a place she didn't quite know for quite some time. In fact if anything she felt used.

Almost forgetting that Gary waited for answers from her, she slipped over to the tub and turned the water as hot as it would go and testing it. It was then she remembered about Gary and left the tub to fill. "sorry to keep you waiting." she said after appearing in the frame of the door leading into the main bedroom.

"thats..." Gary started and if it were possible his jaw would have hit the floor upon the seeing the girl for the first time.

Her hair seemed short and underbrushed. Her body as a whole lacked clothing but appeared a lot darker in contrast to the dress she war. Her brown eyes seemed void of any life tired and ready to close of their own accord at any moment. And, her flawless skin now was marred with many blemishes. In all respects she looked nothing like the princess that he had just escorted here.

"First off my name is Kayla Tsukino, although I've gone by many names and I take on many forms. This you could say is my normal form. The form you saw tonight was that of my past self, who I used to be over 10,000 years ago. I also have a senshi form in which I use to fight." she explained as she limped her way over to the bed sliding in to cover her nude form embarrassed that she couldn't find anything to slip into her hips swaying and her breasts bouncing as she walked.

The reason I am here is because I have a very priceless jewel that many a jewl thief would love to get their hands on, but there is a catch." she began.

"A catch?" Gary asked.

"Hai, it exists within my blood stream." she continued as if she had never been interrupted. "Your cop friend and her partner, Me and mine were suposted to trap the jewel t heaves because they are on search for slightly more, but I fear for the worse. If anyone wants what I have, then heads will roll quite literally." she continued, but Gary just had to interrupt one more time.

"what do you mean?" he asked shock reflecting clearly in his voice.

"I'm not exactly human, but at the same time I am. I once lived on the moon, but now live on earth. When my kingdom died all those years ago, my mother sent my sister and myself to a new future on earth knowing that the dark forces would one day return to finish what they started. I'm but the twin sister to the person given the right to the thrown, but for this under cover job most people I'm my sister because we look so much alike. Luna sent me because she couldn't risk Usagi getting involved being that she may be with child. Or, so I was told. Yet I doubt that to be true since she shouldn't be for another few years considering we have to fallow a cirtan path." she finished, "But, they show little respect for me and I don't have as much to offer. I'm to much of a "health risk."" she finished.

"Oh, Tsuki-hime I'm so sorry." Gary said as he hugged her when the tears begun to fall.

""When I'm not in that form you can call me Kayla." Kayla responded through her tears.

"Kayla, I'm sure they don't hate you, and I deferentially don't. Please don't give up so quickly." Gary urged.

"Why shouldn't I just end it now? I can you know destroy the half of the crystal that is mine." Kayla sobbed. "you see the crystal's power can't be contained so thus it was broken in half and given to the two moon children. If I destroy my half, not only would it kill me, but it would save not only your life, but the entire planet."

"No... there has to be another way. I didn't want to be in this mess but since I've been dragged into it, I'm going to keep an eye on you. Your more important then you yourself may realize, and we will just see this through I promise." Gary said as he held her firmly in his arms rocking with her until her sobbing had stopped and her eyes started to close.

:I might as well rough it and hang out here with her all night.: Gary thought as he flicked off the television she had left on before turning out the lights and going to sleep for the night. Although that didn't mean that he wasn't a little concerned with how well Kayla would take with a strange man sleeping next to her, but then again there a lot of things he didn't quite count on.

But, for now he would have to take things as they came. No mater what the risks or the costs.

She groaned in her sleep turning to face him, but Gary was already out like a light. Slowly she reached out to see if she was alone in bed, and when she felt Gary's form she smiled to herself allowing sleep to over take her.


	2. Torn in the ways of love and duity

Disclaimer standards aply I don't own Sailor moon or Early Edition. However, I do own Kayla.

* * *

A/n: this may or may not be one of my longer stories, I do not know yet, and again second chapter, don't know how much of this falls into the sailor moon world. I'd like to point out now, that this is more of a pgsm base then anything else thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Gary awoke startled as he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. He had no idea that he had slept all night, and next to another woman no less. In fact it took a few moments for his fogged brain to remember why he didn't hear his radio like he did every morning.

Quietly he tossed om something as the sound of a cat's meow and the sound of paper thumping outside the door caught his attention. Sighing he looked to the door knowing exactly what would be on the other side, but resigned himself to his fate and opened it.

Outside sat a cat on top of what looked to be a newspaper.. Once it realized that the door was open, the cat made its way into the room and quickly jumped up carful not to jump on the lump under the sheets. The figure groaned at the feel of the added weight and chose that moment to wake up.

The cat begun purring loudly ignoring the movement willingly excepting the petting it received.

"That cat seems to like you." Gary said as he walked over and started to pet the animal as well.

Kayla nodded sitting up just a little more. The orange cat walked in circles between Gary and Kayla loving the extra attention. "Thank you." Kayla said once she found her voice.

"For what, I sware I didn't touch you last night." Gary asked.

"Well its more then that, I know you didn't, but you were there for me when no else would even spare a glance in my direction." Kayla smiled.

"Well your welcome." Gary stated before a nock sounded at the door, "I wonder who that could be?"

"Hobson you had better be up, I have a few things i need to fill in with you!" came from the other side of the door and without thinking Gary knew who waited on the other side of that door.

"You had better get that, I'll go change." Kayla suggested and padded her way into the bathroom. It was when she enter did she remember falling asleep before she had a chance to take a soothing bath. So before coming up with something to where she drained the tub of its contents before refilling it.

Meanwhile the female cop had a few words to say to Gary, already jumping the gun about how he had been. "I can't believe you! You stayed in that bed with her didn't you! I know that you wanted to..." the officer began her voice shaking with every word. Anger increasing. As she spoke.

"Will you calm down and chill out. She is just fine, and I wouldn't ever do a thing to anyone unless they didn't want it. I know she is an important person, but you need to see past her title and see her for who she is. I mean come on, she wanted to comment subside and distort that crystal. " Gary said defending the young girl.

"She can't do that!" Toni stated in a bit of shock.

"I'm afraid if anyone can she can." Gary said seriously as he relayed the story and her ties to it and her family.

The female detective stopped her ranting and raving listening to Gary for once.

"Then you had better keep closer tabs on her," she hissed thinking Gary to be a nut, but also trapped because once again something very important rested in Gary's hands and the older woman didn't think she could handle it.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to check on her."

"Take this.." the officer stated before leaving as she shoved a slip of paper in his hand, "That is where we are to meet to produce the jewel for the theaves as bate."

Gary nodded as he took it disappearing into the hotel room he had slept in the night before his cat sitting happily outside the bathroom door. It meowed as if asking if it could could gain entrance to what ever was behind the closed door.

"Is Kayla in there?" Gary asked, and as if the cat could talk, it pawed at the door before rubbing against Gary's leg then returning to the door. Gary took this as a yes before knocking, "are you ok in there?"

"I'm fine. " Kayla replied through the door. "I'm just relaxing in a bath before I get started on anything else for right now."

"Then enjoy, call if you need anything." Gary called back through the door after petting cat.

Kayla smiled to herself as she let the hot soothing water wash away all the pain in her body. Never in her life had she felt so loved so important, so wanted and needed by someone and for once not in a sick way, but she knew in her heart it wouldn't last. How could she do this, to someone she hardly knew?

Thoughts like this and more raced through her mind as she exited the bath pulling her cell phone out from no where. Sighing she flipped through it in serch for the perfect outfit but found that task harder then she had counted on

:Arg...how could I be so dum: she thought as she thumbed through her slections one more time. Finally she just clicked on an outfit that she prayed won't expose two much skin, not like she hadn't done that already. In a flash the picture on her phone had become clothing that she now had, and she swore to herself if she didn't kill herself first that she would max out her bank card on clothes the first chance she could get.

The bathroom door opened with a soft creek and the cat was one of the first to say "hello". "hey, bathroom is all yours..." Kayla told Gary hoping he didn't leave. "There should be plenty of hot water."

"Thanks but you didn't have to go that far for me." Gary replied as he took a hand and helped her to get some wet lose strands of hair out of her face. "I have to make a quick phone call to the bar I own real quick though."

"Help yourself." Kayla said handing her cell phone. "don't wory I won't get charged long distance."

Gary took the offered cell phone with a smile and quickly called Merissa at the bar. He had explained about everything that had happened and why he hadn't been there all night. Naturally Merissa had to jump to the wrong conclusions and like that female cop, scold Gary for something that he did not do. But with Gary's luck that had been happening a lot lately.

After his phone call, he closed Kayla's cell and gave it back before taking a nice shower. Once he felt clean and refreshed he told Kayla about what they had planned. She nodded in understanding sitting in her chair waiting to go... once he checked the paper, to make sure nothing new had come up in the past few hours, is when he first noticed Kayla. There she sat plain as day in a wheelchair leaning over her feet adjusting her shoes.

"What happened?" Gary asked. "How come your in that wheelchair?"

"Because I have CP, and I wouldn't be able to use enough magic to be able to walk around all day. I don't care what that cop says, but she can just deal. I don't like going around in public, screaming hey I'm a moon princess. You know." Kayla stated firmly.

"What if she asks questions then?" Gary had to ask not sure how the girl would pull this off.

"Then I'll make my mark faintly appear enough so that she knows its me. After all she should know I'm the twin that is the health risk."

Gary nodded knowing that Kayla probly knew exactly what she was doing. In fact she had the whole under cover thing down. Not many people could hide themselves this well he had to give her credit for that.

"So ready to go?" Gary asked as she unlocked her wheels and he pushed through the hotel doors. She yawned never used to being up this early, but if this was for the good of the planet in the long run then she sure in the hell would do what ever it took to get the job done.

The streets of the "windy city" were exactly as Kayla had pictured them. Trafic was horid, and one could barly move. Not out the door nearly five minutes, and they waited for trafic to slow so they could cross only to have some asshole come flying through the intersection nearly cl clipping them.

"If you could make it anywhere on time it would be considered a mecherle in most cases. Not only that but the public transit system left much to desired as well. "How do you stand this?" Kayla asked upon listening to the time on her watch, which was still set one hour ahead.

"it is not easy sometimes." Gary told her as they approached the Jewelry shop.

"Glad to see that you made it." the female detectives said as she fixed Gary with a look that clearly meant "I will have your head Hobson for this."

"Yeah, early morning traffic jams can be murder." Gary responded sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck in thought.

"Aren't they always?" came a male voice beside them one that Gary remember from the night before. Kayla titled her head to look up at the stranger, but with little luck.

"So I hear you two are quite an idem, when is your wedding?" a female asked but it wasn't the same cop that Gary had grown to hate.

"Uh...my girl here makes all the plans...ask her." Gary replied not quite sure what to say exactly.

Kayla sighed rubbing her temples knowin that all of this was a big lie, and yet she had to wonder what had gotten her into this mess. "Um... Not for quite some time yet, we have a lot of things to do yet." Kayla replied smoothly keeping her voice calm and tried to make sure that it didn't crack.

"Well, if you two are so close, aren't you going to kiss her?" the strange woman persisted.

Gary and Kayla exchanged looks with each other then kayla looked down at her hands resting in her lap. But, she didn't expect for what happened next to even happen. Two soft fingers lifted her head forcing her to look up at the person. Within moments she felt another pair of lips connecting with hers.

She closed her sightless eyes as a feeling washed over her nothing like she had ever imagined her hands reaching up to touch the person. Moaning she parted her lips when she felt the lips pressing into her demanding entrance. Nothing else existed at that moment, and Kayla never felt so safe, alive, and loved. But, she knew it wouldn't last long.

Soon but, too soon for Kayla they had to break for air. But, the kiss had left her light headed and her mind racing. :Why me? How come I can't fall in love? To them, I'm just another senshi...: kayla thought and those thoughts were eating at her mind night and day.

She sighed bitting her lip after they had left, Gary had something to do and now Kayla had time to herself. Which in her current mood wasn't the best plan of action. With no one to stop her, she resolved to finish out what she had orgenaly planned on. In her mind it was what she needed to do.

Finding one of the highest structures in the entire city, she took the elevator as high as she could go, the wind whipping her lose brown hair about. Limping over the edge, she inched forward her feet slipping from under her. With closed eyes, she slowly made her way across to the very edge her symbol flashing on her forehead a moment as a glow admitted from her chest.

Holding the sphere firmly she used one foot to find the exact edge while trying to keep her balance. Poring all magical engary she had into the crystal, she tossed the silver stone over the edge her form going with it falling limply to the pavment below. Nothing could stop her now.


	3. People never change

Disclaimers Standards apply I don't own Early Edition or Sailor Moon. This story is complete fiction people and I am in no way making any money off of this.

* * *

A/n: this story contains adult theames, dark sisutations and rape type things. If you don't like don't read. This is your last warning.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

However, her fall had been halted as a pair of strong arms held her firmly in place. She turned her body connecting with the owner of the arms. Tears flowing like twin rivers down her cheeks in waves.

"Shh...take your time, calm down its alright..." she heard an all to fimular voice fill her ears as the arms continued to hold her tightly.

"Hobson-san...why?" she asked, but even then she didn't quite know what to think.

"Because, I can't let you do this, your too important, not as a princess, but as a person. Gary replied as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back in soothing circles before picking her up and placing her back in her wheelchair.

"Demo, I..." she started but found herself in exactly what to say. This conversation this predicument, the entire thing had left her completely off guard and completely speachless. She bit her lip in deep thought not sure if she could say anything to him at all. "Hobson-san I'm sorry." was all she could say to him her thoughts, protests, her will, completely causing her brain to nearly quite litarly freeze.

"Don't say anything, and don't be sory. I'm here for yo if you need to talk. Dispite what powers you may hold, dispite what your title claims you to be, you are still a human and have feelings.

"I know... demo..." her brain had frozen again, her mind racing. :How can I go on like this, I'm looking at the biggest let down of my life. I can't let my heart continue to rule my actions.: she thought...but dispite what she thought her heart was slowly but surly claiming control of her body.

"I think you just need some rest." Gary suggested, "let me take you back to your hotel and you can get some sleep.

Kayla nodded at this thought her mind already racing with a lot of things, things she didn't know where to start. Gary seemed different then most of the people that she had known, but in the back of her mind it was way too soon for her to start or do anything. She must continue to fight her heart just a little longer, but as time went on, she doubted she'd be able to.

"Do you need anything? Did you want me to stay...?" Gary asked.

"No, nothing... I'll be just fine. I know...I'll be fine. You don't have to stay, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." Kayla explained trying to fight the urge to snap. It would do no good to push Gary away just yet.

"If your sure...Here is my number if you need anything." Gary stated as he recited a number which kayla took down.

"Gary...wait..." Kayla caled as he started to leave.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me." Kayla replied trying to think of something to say. "I'm so sorry too because I've been unfair keeping you in the dark so much, but I had too. However, things may take a grave turn and I may need you again. If yo will help me..

"What can I do to help? Gary asked a bit confused.

Kayla closed her eyes a moment her head down as she regarded the dision she was about to make. "I'll infuse you with memory of me and my family, and my past. This also will grant you the seal of the protection of my family. This may hurt a little, and once I've finished the process can't be undone." Kayla announced.

"But...why?" Gary asked.

"Because, I trust you... and for this to work, You must be willing to do the same."

He nodded and Kayla began. Taking his hands in her own her moon mark flashed on her forehead shining its light to Gary. As this light hit images of the time on the moon up til now flashed through his head. When they stopped Gary fainted from the stress as did kayla, but Gary being who he is, recovered a lot quicker.

Upon waking up he looked down at Kayla who slept slumped half siting half lying on the edge of the king sized bed. Effortlessly, he picked up the slumbering girl and placed her under the sheets.

Watching her sleep he couldn't help but smile. What was it about this girl that made him feel this way...? When this all over wouldn't she return home never to see him again? If so why did he want to put himself through this torture? Resolving himself to his fate, he headed back to the bar not ever expecting to see the young lady again.

However, little did Gary know his life was about to take another unexpected turn. He had lost the paper upon his rescue of Kayla that afternoon, but that was not would bring him back into his life once again. "Gary a message came for you while you were out." Merissa, one of his co-workers and his best friend informed when she recognized his footsteps entering the office.

"Oh, who from?" Gary froze on the spot a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that he really didn't want to hear the answer to his question.

"A woman, I think it was.." Merissa started and as she spoke Gary's face drained of all of its color. "Bergatti..."

Gary sighed in slight relief at this news, his stomach had stopped for a moment doing flip flops. "What did she want?" he asked with a hint of angar, maybe more then he had intended but it was still there.

"It was concerning some princess. She told me that you had better not screw this up, and that you are to be her escort at some ball." Merissa stated and got a bit worried when Gary's breathing seemed to change. "Are you ok? Is there anything I can do ?" she asked a look of pure concern framing her features.

"This is something I have to do on my own." Gary stated "but, I'm glad your concerned. Gary said but his voice showed a lot emotion that he had really wanted.

"Are you sure?" Merissa asked not all that convinced.

"I'm going upstairs." Gary said totally avoiding the question as he headed up to his loft. He sighed his mind racing. All of Kayla's memories flowed through him and he didn't quite know what to do, and now, he had to face her again. Could he face, her did she hate him? Thoughts like this and more raced through his mind as he prepared to pick up the girl again. He had only hopped she'd gotten some sleep.

He sighed once again standing out of her hotel room door. Knocking softly he waited for a respoance, expecting not to get one, or expecting a rude welcome. "Hobson-san..." Kayla said from the other side of the door opening it a moment later her eyes half open, "What brings you back here so soon?"

"There is a party of some kind, that I think your expected to go to. And, I'd like to take you if your interested.

"I'm not the party type, but I have a feeling, that weather or not I want to I'll have to go." Kayla sighed flopping back on her bed with a resigned sigh. "Is that creepy woman going to be there?"

"I have a feeling that most likely yeah. But, I can't give you an honest answer on that. All I know is she called me and told me that you have to atend." Gary shrugged watching her expersion. Explained but from the tone of voice he used, he really didn't want to have to attend either.

She chewed her lip as if in deep thought before nodding, "come on in."

"The party is soon, I just thought you might like the heads up." Gary warned before asking her if he needed to take her shopping.

"Iie, I can manage. If what you're saying is true then its my best guess, that something big is going to happen." She sighed. "looks like I'll have to transform for this one." she then groaned at the thought of how short her skirt would be, but sighed at the fact it was still considered apporite for such an event.

:Kami-sami why now oh, kami...: she thought with a deep feeling of dread. "We had best get ready for this thing then ne?"

Gary nodded as he asked the question that had been eating at his mind, well, one of them any way, "what did you mean by transform?"

"I'd better get this over with. "Lunar Prisim power... make... up..." She shouted half-heartedly.

Gary had to cover his eyes as flashes of gold and silver flew from a charm around her neck incasing the young woman. The colors of light formed into ribbions that formed a part of clothing as it made contact with her skin. Standing on her feat, her weight leaning on the left more so then the right, she formed w a v with a now gloved hand across her eyes and forehead leaving a solid gold teria in its wake. "woa..." Gary gasped as she stroke a final pose. "you don't do anything half way do you?"

"iie... " she answered him sadly. "I wish I had a lot more control of my powers and my senshi form, but I don't." She then slumped back on the bed sighing heavly one hand flying to her temples as she tried to will her oncoming headache away.

Gary couldn't help but blush a deep read at the sight before him. As she lie on her back, she failed to notice her legs simi spread appart, and most importantly her skirt riding up as high as it had showing what looked to be under garments when it fact it was just a leatard. However, the sight did effectively cause Gary to turn crimson at the thought.

"Now to work on you..." Kayla started.

"but... I have something." Gary offered.

"Iie, you have to look convincing, or that cop will well, kill you. Kayla reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, I had forgotten." Gary sighed.

Kayla closed her eyes her teria giving way to the crescent mark a moment. In a flash the clothes Gary had on had changed. He now had on an armor like suit with the moon embroyedered on each side of the shoulder, and what appeared a holster strap of some kind going down his chest. The armor it self was a black trimmed with a bit of white-silver color to it. The body of chores being black.

Gary blinked at his appearance in the mirror, not believing what he had just done himself. His mind to say the least was racing with many a thought. One of the most important being, "how.." But he just settled for the standard "whoa..."

"Now you look like you're from my kingdom." Kayla explained to the stuned Gary.

Knowing she couldn't put off the trip any longer, she stood wobbling from side to side as she tried to gain a since of balance. Gary noticed this and wondered why she just didn't climb back into her wheelchair, but then his memory kicked in. He bit his lip knowing that what kayla planned on doing wasn't such a good idea, but then at the same time knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Shall we go?" Gary asked bowing to her as he offered her his arm. Thankfully the ball of sorts wasn't that far away.

"We shall, my good knight." she laughed at the thought, but in her heart she didn't think it to be all that silly of an idea.

Without another word the two left the hotel and headed for the big ball. Gary had a feeling that the jewel theives might strike, but he couldn't bring himself to tell kayla. He was starting to think how much he wished that she'd never leave him, but that wasn't even a good dream.

Had it really be that long? Gary had to wonder as he escorted Kayla to the large party. Neither of them were really in the mood for such an event, but then again, neither had that much of a choice. Upon arriving things had looked and started as Gary had expected.

Kayla had sighed becoming intently board. Her mind couldn't stay focus on one thing at a time. People often talked of the jewel, about how important she was, and more over just tried to start up small talk with the young princess. Kayla just simply gritted her teeth smiled, and did her best to pretend she was any where but there. In an intent all light vanished and people started to scream and panic. "Kayla!" Gary called failing to use the title of tsuki-hime."

"I'm fine Hobson-san, she called back, but as she spoke those words her own world had started to go black. A figure had struck her effectively causing her to faint. Kayla's first thought was to scream but no sound flowed from her slightly parted lips. She didn't even feel the arms that stopped her from hitting the floor.

Her transformation flickered once or twice before it had vanished leaving her clad in little more then a shirt that reached her knees. Her hair had fallen from its pony-tail "freeze police" the female cop announced reveling herself to the crowed of people that had gathered around the limp figure.

Everyone gasped as she told of her under cover plans, and how she had been lying about who she including Hobson's freak involvement. What they didn't know, Kayla could faintly hear everything as her brain tried to regain control.

"Hobson-san, please tell me this is all some joke?" she pleaded, her eyes brimming with unshed emotion.

"I'm so sorry, but Toni is right." Gary confirmed the cops story to be true.

"I knew it! Your just like everyone else! You only care about my title and not me!" Kayla snapped as she forced her way out of the ball room not aware of the drug flowing through her vains.

"kayla... I... " Gary called after her, but the girl simply didn't even listen.

"You have really gone and done it now Hobson..." Toni informed him as she took who she thought was the Jewel thief to the police station for questioning.

Gary sighed to himself walking back home. Part of him wanted to chase after Kayla, to make things right, but another just wanted to let her go, and forget about her ever entering his life. Yet, he couldn't stop the content ringing in his ears. Her words so harsh, so cold, but as Gary thought, so true.

:Now, you have really gone and done it Hobson.: Gary's mind argued with him. :How can you let that girl get away: Gary thought knowing his mind wouldn't rest until he had made it right with her.

Turning on his heal, he made a mad dash for the hotel where Kayla had stayed praying against anything he would find her there, but by the time he had arrived, he realized she left him behind left angry with him.


	4. Saying good bye is never easy

Disclaimer standards aply I don't own Early Edition or Sailor Moon, I am in no way making any money off of this.

* * *

A/n: Warning: this chapter contains some mild, but still noticeable sexual sitches. (lime ) if you don't like then please don't read. May advance to more descriptive, don't know.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Darkness, all she knew was darkness. How long had she been here, she did not know. The last thing she could remember, was running out on a ball of sorts, with tear filled and a tear stained face. How she got to be in that state, only she knew.

She could hear her heart pound in her ears, as memories, particular memories flashed through her mind. That kiss… It felt… so… real… her mind could only focous on that.

The feeling came again, quicker, hoter, harder. A tongue pressed on tightly closed lips, while a rough hand touched and probed an exposed chest. No.. not… what she had been dreaming. Her sightless brown orbs flashed open only to close again. The darkness had not been a dream, and the kiss, it to was real, and "happening" right this minute.

Using what little strength she could find, the young woman started to toss her head about and sit up only to find her wrists and ankles restrained rather painfully. "no…. Onegai…" she tried to say, but the moment her lips parted to form the words a rough tongue found its way in. She bit down on the tongue with all of her might, but that did not stop the culpret.

The tongue continued to dart about avoiding her teeth by withdrawing only to toy with an exposed portion of her skin. With her mouth free she took a sharp breath to draw in some well-needed oxygen. "Stop…!" she begun to scream, but her screaming turned out to sound little more then a strangled cry.

"You… are… Mine…" came a rough, demanding, and slightly muffled voice. But, even though the face remained berried in her skin biting her flesh endlessly she could recognize it instantly.

A gasp escaped her as she forced herself to speak that name "…Juan…"

"That's right…" the voice replied smiling and feeling he had just grabbed the "catch of the day" "You are mine."

"I am not… and.. Never.. Will… be… yours…" Kayla forced herself to say her breath becoming shorter and more labored as she struggled to get out every single word. Yet, after some time no sound came from her slightly parted lips.

"see.." Juan grinned. "You are enjoying yourself."

"Like hell I am…" she spat as she tried to sit up, but he had her restrained too tightly.

Half way across town the sun had long since begun to dawn its light. A cat sat purtched out side a loft door as the sound of a paper hitting wood echoed through the empty hall. The cat Meowed once or twice at said closed door trying to alert the owner of the loft of its existence. The door opened and Gary while still half-asleep staired down at the paper on his floor. "Can't you tell time…" he started to grumble to the cat but a head line caught him mid-sentence. "Kayla…"

Not knowing what else to do, the cat rubbed against Gary as if to say 'it will be alright', but Gary wasn't so sure. All he could think of again was Kayla after trying so hard to get her out of his mind. Not wasting any time, He flew down the stairs and in and out of the office.

"Gary…" Marissa called, but she received no reply. :The paper must have him out early again: she thought to herself.

The sounds of tires skidding across the pavement seemed to echo for miles while the driver tried desperately to find a location, while at the same time avoid a run in with the cops. The van screeched to a halt and the driver learched forward as he slammed on the breaks with an extreme amount of force. He glanced at the paper for only a moment, to check the place. Seconds later, he got his answer.

A blood curlting scream pierced the otherwise still air. Swiliving his head to locake the source, Gary spotted what looked to be a few strands of stray lose brown hair. :She must have lost her transformation: he thought to himself.

Stepping out of his van he took slow but careful steps to pear in a nearby open window.. What he saw made his stomach flip and twist. He could taste his lunch creeping back up from where it gone down. "oh… my… god.." he whispered as he watched a male latterly using the trapped female like human rope.

"Get… Away… From… her!" Gary said as he charged at the man causing him to drop the limp body.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn…" the man slurred out his words coming and going rather, sluggishly.

He knew that look all too well and the way the man ated. "you are one very sick man." Gary said knocking him down causing him to stop what he was doing.

"Why you…" the man half spat out taking a swing at gary, but missed promptly knocking himself out. Gary wasted no time using this as his chance to get Kayla out.

Kayla's sightless brown eyes fluttered open then closed again as she tried to wake up, but due to all her pain, she would have much rather not have.

"its ok, relax, I've got you." Gary soothed as he picked up the half out of it girl and slipped into the van hoping not to be noticed. He took off his jacket and helped her cover up.

During the ride to the hospital, many questions ran through her mind. The strongest being why… "Why her, Why now, Why him out of all the people in the world?" were amoung the top ten on her list of questions.

However, before Kayla could dwell on her thoughts, the van stopped suddenly and Kayla braced herself for impact. Somewhere in the recesses of her fogged brain she thought she heard Gary saying, "We are here."

"Where is hear?" she forced herself to ask, fearing she didn't want to know the answer. The smell of alcohol, and other medicines filled her nose, giving her the answer she had been dreading.

As to confirm what Kayla had known to be true Gary responded with, "the hospital."

She wanted to kick and scream, to tell the world she was perfectly fine, but the pounding of her heart mixing with the pounding of her head would give her away. In fact, the draft on her skin gave her all the answers she needed. Yet something had forced her to ask, "why?"

"Because , I care about you Kayla. Not as a princess, but as a person. It would break my heart if I lost you without trying to save your life first." came Gary's heart-felt reply to her questions.

Her whole body shook as her fingers twitched many times opening and closing. She could hear many men and women asking the same questions, and she responded as best as her parched voice would allow. More then anything she justed wanted them to stop. The fact that her entire body was needless to say exposed for all to see unurved her. However, the moment a doctor started to probe around her legs she protested.

Using her good leg she delivered a swift kick to the male doctor's balls, but three sets of hands quickly restrained the leg before it could make direct contect with its target. "Let me go, can't you see I've been through enough!" she screamed much to the displeasure of her over used voice box.

"We only want to help you." one of the doctors tried to explain, but Kayla cut her off not hearing any of it.

"I just want some rest and to get on with my life. I'm quite aware of what has happened, and I'm stable mentally enough to say I don't consent to a pelvic exame. I also happen to know, and am friends with a good lawer, and unless you can Justify your reasons for touching me down there, then I'll have you charged with attempted rape." she hissed not giving them a chance to blink. The girl sure knew what she was talking about, and to be honest they had no reason to deny her wishes.

In the back of Kayla's mind she knew exactly why they were so presistant in performing the tests. She knew Gary brought her in, but how could she make them understand that he was the one to save her life. Proof of her attacker she did not need, and the remains of her clothing would bee enough to convict him of the crime.

"Alright Ms. Tsukino, we will let you rest. We would like to keep you over night due to your recent medical history, and the fact you have a nasty bump on the head." one of the doctors reluctlenty relented.

"Those terms, and those terms alone, I agree too, but be careful next time, do you have any idea who I am?" she asked.

"No, all we know, is your name based on what you gave us." the same doctor confirmed.

"I'm also the crown princess of the moon the Tsuki no Hime." she informed the now pale and stunned medical staff before her. As if to prove her point, her crecent flared to life on her forehead blowing her hair back. The doctors could numbly stair in shock at the sight before them gripping onto what little control of their shattered emotions, and fears that had sprung to life at the sight.

Many a people had thought the story of a moon princess was a mith, nothing more, nothing less. But, when word of the mystical silver crystal spread through japan, it caused a global chain reaction unlike anything the world had ever seen. Even though the fuss had dimmed in Japan, halfway across the world, the panic had become extremely whide-spred. So when the medical staff had seen this display, they knew better then to fight someone that they didn't know all that well. Her display of power proving the stories to be true only fueled their already growing fears.

"We are sorry, we did not relize you were still in town." another person spoke, this time a man. They all knew about her being in town, but now that the would be jewel theives had been placed behind bars, they didn't expect her to stick around.

"its alright, I just don't want anyone to know I'm still here. Let me speak to Hobson-san." she requested the doctors scattering hurrying to find Gary.

With her now alone, Kayla had a few moment to reflect on the last few days. She knew that she could not hang around much longer, and her staying over night would only make it harder to go, but she had to tell Gary she couldn't see him anymore. It tore her up inside considering she started to fall for him, but her duty to her sister could, no, would not be ignored. "Gary… Gomen.." she whispered. She had to make this quick otherwise she would not have the nerve to do it. Taking a few deep breaths she could hear his voice entering her mind.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'll be ok, but there is something important I need to say." she began her voice week from the over use.

"Maybe you can tell me later. Rest first." Gary suggested in a soft soothing tone, one that felt so warm .

"iie, this cannot wait." Kayla continued right from where she left off. "I have to leave you soon, I can't stay." she started to explain as she felt a shaking hand grip hers. She rubbed her thumb over the hand before she continued on. "My life is already in to much danger as it is, the longer I stay, the easier it will be for me to be found." she finished.

Gary took a deep shuttering breath as his grip tightened on her hand. His body shook with trapped emotion. "I…I'll… " he started but knew he could not help her any longer. I'll… miss you.." he said.

Kayla felt her heart bursting tearing, and ripping with emotions that she would not allow to flow free. From the sound of is voice she could tell he felt the same for her that she had felt for him. He leaned down and kissed her again deeply his free hand stroking her forehead.

:Why did he have to do that?": she thought knowing that simple act would make it next to impossible for her to leave. She had to strengthen her resolve and remember that her heart could not win the war, or she alone could cause a second ice age. His tongue found its way between parted lips swirling about as if to remember every inch of the mouth it had been probing.

"Promise me, you will take care of yourself and write to me." Gary stated forcing his voice not to break under the strain.

"I will." Kayla promised her eyes closing to rest. Forcing himself away from her, Gary strode out of the hospital not daring to look back.

The next morning, Kayla stood clad in her senshi fuku her head held high. Blond pig tails blew behind her as she closed sightless brown eyes. :Its now or never…: she thought, as her body took on a life of its own vanishing from where she stood. Gary awoke early hoping to make it to the hospital not wanting to believe Kayla would leave, but by the time he arrived, a doctor had confirmed what he wanted to know, before he could even ask the question. As he stood outside the hospital he glanced sky ward a lone tear gliding down his face.


	5. Finding love at last

Disclaimer I don't own Early Edition, or Sailor Moon, But I do own Kayla.

* * *

A/n: this story is going to take a twist maybe, be on the look out for anything out of normal or anything, also pre- warning you now, may result in a bit of some lemon action in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Back in Daytona, Kayla tried to get on with her life, but try as she might she could not get Gary out of her mind. Her mind came flashing back to that night in the hospital. That kiss, the kiss she just could not shake.

Up until that night, Kayla had convinced herself that Gary only kissed her because he was forced into it, but after that night Kayla begun to doubt it. Right there in the hospital, when it was just them, he kissed her. Not a quick peck on the cheek, but a full blown kiss one with more feeling if possible then the "forced" kiss in the Jeelary store just a few days before. The big question once again to plague her mind was why.

However, she wasn't asking why for the same reasons. Her heart begun to ache as tears spilled from closed eyes. Try as she might she could not make them stop. The tears were so strong that she barley noticed the sount of her cell phone. Hoping against anything Gary may of called her, she scrambled to answer it. "hello…" she cried desperately into it not bothering to check the I.D.

"Kayla-chan what's wrong?" came a voice Kayla thought she would never hear.

Taking a deep breath Kayla managed to stop crying long enough to explain. "I've really gone and done it now." she started to sob, "I broke the code of a senshi and fell in love… but to try and save myself and our family I ran from him…."

"Baka code I hate it…." the other girl said. "I think your falling in love is a good thing and that you should go back to him."

"Demo…Usagi-chan…Watashi…" Kayla stammered.

"You'll never know unless you try now will you?"" Usagi urged her sister on. "At least call him!" she chirped happily.

"ok, ok I give." Kayla sighed as she slumped back into a nearby chair. Yet now Kayla's biggest fears started to flood her mind.

She picked up her cell the angel fish swimming across the display. Her finger lightly touched a button and the display changed to that of a list. :What am I doing, more over what in the Hell am I thinking?": she asked herself as she let go of her phone letting it hit the floor. Her golden cat walked up to it and began to batt it around. He looked up at Kayla and picked it up in his mouth as if to say here.

"Thanks boy.." she whispered to the animal clasping the phone to her hip. He then made a noise as if to say something but Kayla just stood and walked off limping the whole way. The cat rubbed against her not taking no for an answer. "I…I…." Kayla began. "I can't boy." she chocked out to which her cat hissed. Somehow beyond Kayla, the cat wanted her to do something…she didn't know how…she didn't know why, but somehow she could seemingly understand every thing that cat wanted to say. With a resigned sigh she picked up the phone. "I'll do it…" she hissed to the animal to which it purred.

Holding her phone In shaking hands, she begun to dail not knowing where the numbers were coming from. A tinge of hope flooded her mind if only for a moment as she broke into a bright smile. Yet the hope faded as the numbers appeard on her phone's display. Too many what if's entered it at that moment and she felt herself wanting to back out again.

Precious, the gold cat, rubbed on his owner's leg as if to assure the young woman she was making the right choice. Sighing once more she pressed the green botton that would send her call. Holding the phone neverously, she waited for a reply.

Merissa Clark had been in the office doing some paper work when the office phone rang. With skillful hands she marked her place and picked up the phone holding it with both hands. "MCGinty's" she said into the phone.

Kayla could feel her heart skip a beat at that moment. "Clark-san…its Tsukino-san." she whispered almost forcing her voice to speak those few words.

"Kayla..?" Merissa questioned not knowing the woman for very long, but from what she understood, the girl rarely used anyone's first name including her own.

"Hai.." Kayla begun her voice starting to even out a little more as she continued speaking. From the way it seemed Gary wasn't around, at least for the moment.

"What is wrong?" Merissa asked her voice filling quickly with worry and concern for the girl. "Are you still in town?"

"Iie…I'm back in Florida." Kayla began. "I just called to check on Hobson-san." she said refusing to say much more then that. "I'm just…so.. Sorry, but something unexpected came up and I couldn't stay."

"THen why didn't you tell Gary?" Merissa asked slightly confused now.

"Because…I…Couldn't let him…get…hurt…" Kayla started bracing herself for what she knew that the dark-skinned woman would say next.

"You know your leaving so suddenly without any explanation hurt Gary a lot. He still searches the city for you, and he is partly killing himself with guilt and worry. He feels that he is to blame for all this mess." Merissa voiced her anger starting to boil and bubble to the surface. "If I were you, I'd stay away from him! If you can't be with him, then you best never come back!" her last words were in the form of shouting, something she rarely did…but at the same time had to be said.

"I never meant to hurt him like that.." She began to sob. "I just want him to know that I'm sorry."

"Well you should have thought of that first Kayla. I hate to see that man like this, he has done so much, saved so many lives , and to have something like this…something… so.. Simple… just.." Merissa continued to scold as she lost control of her own emotions and her voice had begun to crack. Just as she reached over to hang up on Kayla, a hand cought the phone and Merissa's wrist. She looked up with dark sightless eyes, "That person was about to hang up now.." she said anger filling her voice again.

"Let me have the phone Merissa." Gary replied prying Merissa's shaking fingers from it. "Kayla?" he asked into it as Merissa left to calm herself down.

"Hobson-san?" Kayla asked weekly her voice broken her sobs wracking her body.

The sound of her tears Made his heart break. "Kayla…I wish I could be there with you right now…"

"Honto…?" Kayla asked failing to speak in English, but Gary had been able to figure out what she meant, or so he hoped.

"Yeah. I miss you and I wish you could return, or that I knew where you are so I could come to you. You mean everything to me…" Gary had to pull a chair over and sit down his legs and voice failing him at that moment. He was frozen on what to say, and scared of how she might react.

Kayla could not believe her ears. Did she hear him right? She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as her voice failed her. "You mean that?" She asked the fear gripping her heart like a vice. If it turned out to be a lie she knew that it would break and could never be repaired.

"Yes…" Gary responded a little shocked His voice however didn't reflect it. Instead he had been able to let his emotions flow through his voice, something he did without hardly noticing it. However, Kayla did pick up on it, and that was the one person that needed too. If anyone at all.

"Listen, I can come back if you really want me too. I just had a few loose ends to tie up here…" she replied feeling bad for being so bold about it, but if she didn't she'd really never know.

Gary felt his body relax as a new feeling of hope filled his blood. "I'll meet you at the airport, just give me the flight and the time." he offered. "I can't wait to see you."

"You won't have too, I can be there in a mater of seconds. I just have to pack , and pick up precious, my cat." Kayla explain. "I'll return the same way I left, through teleportation."

"ok… I'll be here, you remember the bar?" Gary asked.

Kayla smiled. "yeah.. You are the only reason I'd ever be in a place like that, but anything for you Koi." Kayla responded not feeling at all bad for calling him love. She knew he didn't know what it meant, but as a cat-like grin spread across her features, he would soon find out. Not wanting to waist any more time then she had already, Kayla hung up her phone and stashed nearly the entire contents of her room into her sub-space pocket, something that only a select few knew about, and knew how to use. Picking up precious she transformed. In the blink of an eye she had appeared in front of gary clad in her senshi fuku.

Gary had expected Kayla to take a few hours, or a day to arive, but part of him had forgotten about her powers. She didn't seem to like that she had them, or that without him, she was more or less week, but at the same time, she understood their value. When she appeared with a sand colored tabby cat in her arms, a blue leash wrapped around her gloved left wrist,

"this must be Precious." Gary said letting her know that not only did he accept the cat, but he was right in front of her. Merissa had thought him a lot about blindness, so he knew how to treat that one little part about her, and not make her feel bad for having it, or any disability for that mater.

"Hobson-san, I'm so glad to see you…" She started slowly as she slowly and carefully released the bundle in her arms. The animal landed on the desk then jumped to the floor the sound of his bells the only sign he had moved.

"Kayla…" Gary began. "I've missed you…" He inched to her slowly not sure what move to make, if any. He loved her this he could be sure of, but did she feel the same for him in return. He had not thought about a problem like this, but now that she had returned he could not help but think.

"Gary…" Kayla said the word slowly as if she had never been able to speak…before this moment. She inched forward a few steps, but stopped. She extended her arms as if to hug him. She didn't have to wait long before he reached her embracing her tightly. He held her like that for several moments before pulling back. Holding her gloved hands in one hand, he stroked her cheek with the other. She leaned into it eyes closed.

Slowly he moved in again, but this time to deliver a kiss to her soft lips. He didn't know how long it had been since he had felt this way about anyone, or if he had. He had thought he felt like this around Marsh, but quickly discovered not. Their lips met in tender bliss as a renewed feeling washed over both parties. Gary continued the kis by licking his lips slightly against hers as if asking for entrance.

Kayla willingly complied dropping all magical bariers a fire burning within her very being. She could feel Gary massaging her clothed spine, and she wanted out of the cloth confines and feel every part of him on and in her. Yes, it had been only weeks since the rape, but being with Gary made everything seem so different, and unimportant…

His hand slid over her shoulder as he pushed the fabric away from it. In a flash of light, Kayla had allowed her senshi fuku to dissolve only to be replaced with "normal" clothing. The fire in her body had grown and she expressed this undying need by moaning in pleasure. Hot shivers raced along her sides and up through her chest and spine as if to add to her already growing pleasure.

By now Kayla's top was nearly completely off along with the bra underneath. "why don't we take this upstairs?" Gary offered smiling softly. His voice had a huskey tone to it, one Kayla had never heard all to often, but her mind loved it at this current moment.

"mmm… sounds…good…" she said breathlessly as another pleasure filled moan escaped her lips.

Gary picked her up in one swift movement, so fast that she failed to relize her feet were not touching solid ground any longer. She closed her eyes enjoying the ride her mind in a complete haze. Gary had been a little shocked with himself, but driven by love, a man can do just about anything. Reliving her of her upper garments, Gary closed and locked the door. Kayla moaned in pleasure as the shower of kisses began again.

He started at her jaw line moving slowly along her neck. When he hit it she tossed her head back in a moan of want and need and Gary begun to suck on the area only driving Kayla into an even deeper pleasure then she felt at the moment. The hot shivers now raced along every limb as well as her chest and back.. She felt something wet on her left nipple, and as she moved her hand to see what had caused it, Gary stopped her.

"No…." he whispered taking her left and right hand effectively pinning them above her head. He then eyed the nipple that she started to toy with and slid his tongue over it. She bucked her hips and arched her back as the pleasure increased again. The flame that had begun burning now seemed as if it would eat her alive slowly.

"Please…" she panted out. She groaned as she felt something on her sweat covered legs, or lack there of.

"Easy…" Gary said as his hand glided over one sweat socked leg. "I don't want to force you into anything…"

"But… I … want……no… need this…" she panted out her breath coming and going the fire making her body twitch .

Gary took one look in her eyes and knew what she had to say was true. Slowly he slid one hand over her dripping womanhood the heat coming off in waves. He slid one digit in and had to stop himself He didn't know what had come over him, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her, not like this, and not so soon after the last time, but she seemed to want it.

"Please… Gary…" she begged her voice so thick of love and want. With that he resolved to continue until he finished what he had started.

Several hours later the two newly found lovers found themselves lieing side-by-side covered in a thick sheet of sweat from their endless hourss of love-making. Kayla never thought she could feel so loved, and to trust someone so completely. Yet, here she lie doing all that and more.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Gary asked.

Kayla shook her head, "I have never thought I'd feel so good in my entire life…" she confessed. "that was simplify amazing…"

"I'm glad to hear it.

Little did the newly found lovers know, someone had been watching their love-making from a distance. A look of pure hot anger flashed in their eyes for the briefest of moments, as the figure vanished from sight before anyone noticed its existence.


	6. whatching the furr fly

Disclaimer standards apply Sailor moon and Early Edition are not mine, but Kayla is.

* * *

A/n: I was thinking of ending the story there, but I think I'm going to keep going. I just needed to wait until I could safely reinstall word.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Usagi entered crown happier then ever. Her sister had called her the previous day and told her everything. Now only to get the support of the other girls. Kayla had requested they help her in getting lose ends tied up so she could move and be closer to Gary, although she had failed to tell anyone other than Usagi that she planed on moving in with him.

Out of the people who would disapprove the most would be Minako, the leader of the "senshi" She had been under a strong belief that Destney could, and would not change, meaning anyone other than Usagi could fall in love, and bare a child. Kayla had considered children, and from what she understood, Gary seemed to be all for the idea. Kayla had warned him, due to her heritage, most likely the first child she would give birth to would be a girl. However, she didn't have the heart to mention it could also be her only child.

"Ok Usagi-chan, why did you call us all down here?" Hino, Rei the "second in command, and Usagi's best friend asked upon seeing the girl.

Usagi looked around the room before answering the question. "ano…Rei-chan… " she began. "its about Kayla-chan. No, she is in no danger, but…she has fallen in love." The brown-haired moon bunny finished bracing herself for the blow she knew would soon fallow the statement.

"Usagi, you and I, and Kayla both know that falling in love is forbidden."" The fire senshi began. "But, I also know that no matter how much we want to fight it, its going to happen." She concluded.

"I for one am all for it, but you know how by-the-book Minako-chan is. That is why I want to help her tie up some loose ends…" Usagi began to beg hoping that Rei would go for her idea. 

"I don't like deceiving Minako-chan like this, demo I can't sit back here like this and pretend that this isn't happening. " Rei agreed. "I'll help you." She confirmed before she found herself on the receiving end of one of Usagi's huge hugs.

Ami, who had been keeping out of the conversation so far, piped in with a reply of her own. "I'll help too."

"what is going to become of us if we try and rewrite fate?" Makoto, the fourth member of their group asked no one in particular as she watched Usagi bounce around the room with joy. This question however, caused her to pause and think of a reply.

"Remember, fate said that I'd never be happy, and now look at me now…" she stated sporting a promise ring that now resided on her ring finger.

Everyone in the room gasped at the sight before them. "he didn't…" Rei asked.

"Iie…not from Chiba-san…." Usagi began. "demo, a good close friend of hobson-san…" she finished.

"Hobson-san?" Rei questioned.

"Hai… Hobson-san is Kayla-chan's boyfriend. The person she has fallen for…" Usagi explained.

"wow… talk about going for it… Usagi-chan" Ami interrupted before Rei could open her mouth to speak. "Minako-chan is going to have a field day with this one."

"So is Luna-chan…" Makoto added.

Usagi had forgotten all about Luna, the cat who could turn herself human. Luna had been assigned sort of speak to watch over usagi and the other senshi and make sure they didn't stray far from their path. Now, both usagi and Kayla had turned completely in the 'wrong' direction. Luna had feared this, but the conversation thus far had confirmed her fears.

"Usagi-chan, this is not a game…" she hissed out causing the girl to flintch. She had failed to realize up until this moment that Luna had been sitting there in the center of the table. And, oh boy did she ever look angry.

"luna-chan watashi…" Usagi began but she could not find the words she wanted to say. She knew that Luna must have heard the conversation from the very start, and she didn't know how to calm her down.

"You know as well as I do that you can't have a boyfriend, nor can Kayla-chan. If this were to take place the very existence of this earth could shatter. You and Kayla are responsible for preventing such an act from occurring." Luna continued her voice rasing in pitch and volume with every word..

"Why does it have to be that way luna? Why can't we be normal… and save this planet on the side. How come its always got to be all or nothing?" Usagi began tears spilling down her face as she spoke. "why do you get to say who falls in love, and who doesn't. What makes you so all-knowing, that you have to take the one thing away that could save our planet?" she sobbed.

"On the side! ON THE SIDE!" Luna began her rage boiling. "How can you say such a comment!"

Usagi shrunk back in fear backing into a wall as luna's form changed to her more child-like human appearance the now cat-girl stalked over to the shivering girl her eyes ablaze with a hot white fire. "Every emotion you feel fuels your portaion of the silver crystal. Kayla can feel the same emotions. The pressure can cause the crystal to take over your bodies, in turn destroying the planet." Luna began hardly able to contain her rage any longer. "You are nothing but a servent to that crystal, and your senshi, only exist to make sure you don't screw up…" Luna said her hand glowing with the same white fire shooting it to Usagi's hand. The shot shattered the ring and gave the girl a third dregree burn. "I suggest you think about it…"

"That was completely uncalled for!" Makoto stated as Ami raced over to check out Usagi's hand.

Usagi winced cringing in pain. Never in her life had she been hurt this bad that she could remember. "come on Usagi-chan… you need to run cold water over that…" Ami explained as calmly and soothingly as she could manage trying to suppress the rage that came with Luna's outburst and attacking Usagi.

"I thought Luna-chan was here to protect me…" Usagi sobbed out unable to stand on her feet. Rei had to get a chair for her because the girl had been shaking way to much to stand on her own. Ami left Usagi's side only for a moment as she prepared a suitable dressing to cover the hand.

"we are going to have a bit of a problem…" Ami stated. "I can't treat usagi's burn by myself, and we are going to have to take her to the hospital…" Ami confessed.

"Demo, Nani are we going to tell them?" Makoto asked.

"I am not sure…" Ami admitted.

"Why don't we just say it was an accidentl burn from a hot object like a deep fryer?" Makoto suggested.

Even Usagi nodded in agreement at this. She hated the hospital, but she could see parts of her skin she didn't expect to see. Her finger looked like it would fall off at any moment. "I think we best hurry if we plan on getting anyplace anytime soon." She cried. She tried to forget what Luna had done and appeared to be relieved the animal or person had left.

"When we get out of here, we will pay a surprise visit to Kayla-chan." Makoto suggested. "its best if we get Usagi-chan away from here as quickly as possible."

The others nodded in agreement and took Usagi to the local Er. The doctor wanted to keep her for a few days, but Usagi refused to stay. Her parents didn't know, and she doubted she could let them find out. Knowing her mother, things would just go from bad to worse. Bad enough she'd have to approach the subject of leaving Japan for America.

Usagi didn't know, nor did she want to think about bringing up that subject. Sure if none of this had occurred, she would just teleport over there for a few hours with her friends and be home in time for dinner. However, she now would most likely be spending the night, something her mother would find difficult in approving. And, she couldn't bring up the fact she had magical power running through her vains either. Although, she had to admit she still had her hand and her finger.

"So, you never told us who you fell for…?" Rei asked trying to ease the mood somewhat.

"Fishman, Chuck…" Usagi responded a little bit listlessly. She wasn't in much of a mood to talk, nor did she want to think about what the next few conversations would bring. Naturally any teenage child avoided conversation with their parents, and often would hate it when mom or dad wanted to have a talk. In this day and age, often parents would be shocked if their teenage son or daughter asked "can I talk to you?"

After spending a few hours at the hospital, and convincing the staff not to keep Usagi over night, the four friends started for Usagi's home. Usagi knew she couldn't put off talking to her mother about this even though she did fear her mother's reaction. Taking a deep breath she walked in the house not bothering to remove her shoes, something that was expected in Japan. "mamma!" Usagi called slowly setting foot in her house.

"Hai Usagi-chan?" her mother called from in the kitchen. The smell of freashly baked goods wafted through the house causing Usagi's mouth to water.

"Mama…we have to talk…" Usagi began receiving a stunned look from her mother.

"Is this about school, if so I already know.. Usagi-chan you know…" her mother began to scold but Usagi quickly cut her off.

"iie… mama… watashi…" Usagi began starting to lose her nerve. "I have to go visit my sister, and I have to do it alone." She said quickly.

"Come on Usagi, you know you don't have a sister. I know you wish you did, but honey you don't have a sister." Her mother insisted.

"Iie, I have a sister, demo…she…isn't from this lifetime…" Usagi began.

"Now, Usagi-chan what have I told you about making up stories?" her mother softly scolded noting the other people in the room. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ground you and your friends are going to have to go home. Your too old to be pretending that you have invisible family or friends." Her mother had lost her cool and Usagi's insistence had only pushed her over the edge a little too quickly.

"I can't do that… I have to go, with or without your approval…" Usagi said calmly using all she had not to shout at her mother. Without giving her mother much room to reply, or question her about her hand, she left with Ami, Rei, and Makoto in toe. "By the way, take luna-chan to the pound!" she called over her shoulder. Usagi's mother could only gape at her daughter's retreating form and wonder what caused the sudden change in her normally well-behaved little girl. She could only remember once when Usagi had pulled this stunt, but she had returned within a few hours. All she could was hope and pray this time would turn out just like the others.

In the senshi room hidden at crown, four girls held hands. In a flash of light they vanished from the room, only to reappear on the rooftop of MCGintys. Gary had come back to the bar after running a few errands, for the bar as he liked to call them when he saw the light show. Thinking that Kayla's powers had gotten out of control, he took the fire escape stairs two at a time… what he saw shocked him to say the least. Usagi had been the first to look up and beamed when she saw him. "hobson-san!" she stated in a cheerful voice. "how is Kayla-chan?" she asked smiling brightly failing to notice she still remained transformed.

Gary rubbed his eyes a few more times trying to make since of the sight before him. "Usagi?" he asked slowly as if to confirm that this figure was in fact Tsukino, Usagi.

"She nodded. "Hai, and thease are my friends… Mizno Ami, Kino, Makoto, and Hino, Rei." She continued in broken English.

"I see chuck has been teaching you well. Even though he can't speak Japanese to save his life." Gary had to laugh at the memory of when his friend had tried in order to help him with the "paper".

"Fishman-koi has gotten much better with his Japanese since he met me." Usagi beamed. "we help each other.

The other senshi just staired dumbstruck at the conversation their princess was having. Up until this point, they could never conseve she could speak this well or with anyone.

"come on fallow me, I'll take you to where Kayla is." Gary said after overcoming his shock.

The other senshi found they really had no choice but to comply with the request. Gary led them down the fire escape a lot slower then he had come up and into the back door of the bar. A dark skinned woman stood behind the bar washing along it. "Hi Gary, how did it go?" the woman asked without bothering to look up. "Are those people friends of yours?"

"Yes Marissa, these are Kayla's sister and her friends. They came down for a visit and to help Kayla to finish moving." Gary stated finishing introductions. "Hold on, I'll go get Kayla for you…" he finished disappearing up the back stairs.

Kayla had sprolled out On Gary's bed hours ago when Gary had helped her up to his loft. The strain of taking the stairs had been hard on her knee and her back, neither liking the stairs. Now she lie on her stomach resting both. When Gary came in she didn't bother to look up. "hey, how are you?" she asked only lifting her head for a moment.

"I'm fine, he replied sitting next to her stroking hair from her face. "Your sister has arrived early, and she brought three of her friends with her." He explained.

"She what?" Kayla asked sitting up completely jarring her back in the process. Ignoring the pain she tried to stand only to find herself held back from making contact with the ground a moment later.

"Her hand seems damaged rather, badly… I could see it through her gloves…" Gary explained picking Kayla up and taking her downstairs. Sitting her on a bar stool, he lsat beside her awaiting an answer from her.

"Usagi-chan Daijobou?" Kayla asked her sister upon adjusting on the stool to face the group.

"Hai…Luna-chan just…" she began to sob running over so Kayla could hug her close like she would do when they lived on the moon.

No one said a word each trying to get over their own shock of the event in question.


	7. Making of what may prove to be a new

Disclaimer standards aply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Early Edition.

* * *

A/n: yeah long time no see, but I thought I had better update since I hadn't in a while.

* * *

Warnings: this fanfiction isn't for the faint of heart, or people that don't like sexual content. This DOES NOT mean theach chapter will contain such content, but to be advised because it will exist throughout the fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Several hours passed since Usagi had arrived with some of the other senshi. Kayla had been trying to make since of what had happened. Gary had gone into the back kitchen to get some ice, and to the back to fetch the first aid kit in order to give the girls some time to talk alone.

"I don't know what got into her… it seems like she and Minako-chan are determined to make sure that you live a pre-planned life." Kayla stated after speaking for quite some time. She had allowed her sister to cry out her fears and emotional concerns.

Makoto nodded still in senshi fuku. "I don't know, I'm starting to think that something will happen if Usagi lives this life pre-set for her, and somehow I'm starting to get a bad feeling." She had commented. She had felt this way for quite some time now, and with Kayla taking on another path, things only had gotten worse.

Ami pondered this thinking for a while now. She had been indifferent this entire time, but now she wasn't so sure. "Maybe it's a lack of having a love life that is making them act this way." She voiced her thoughts a gloved hand resting on the side of her temple. "I mean, both Usagi-chan, and Kayla-chan both hold a part of the silver crystal, it could be possible that Luna, is being guided by this force that we have recently been fighting to make them destroy it."

"What exactly will happen if one, or both of them shatter their portion of this crystal?" Gary asked entering the room again.

"instant death, leaving the earth a desart-like wasteland. It is possible, that if one or both halves shatter, the power serge could level the planet." Usagi explained lifting her tear-stained face to look up.

"That seems like nearly everyone's goal. The earth will eventuly die, but someone or something wants to speed up the process. So they turn friend against friend, guardian against charge. The classic divide and conquer." Sailor Mercury, a.k.a Ami commented finishing the story.

"Then, that means they could reshape and mold the earth to their will, causing it to become a useless dead planet. With no life, it will become like mars. All known life would cease to exist." Gary stated as realization dawned on him. He now understood why she fought, what their goal had been… and why they lived such lonely lives…. For like Kayla had told him before, they could not die and stay that way, they must live on in order to keep the planet alive. Now someone or something wanted it dead, recreating life in its own image.

He handed Usagi a bag of ice and advised her to detransform. He meant her no harm and he would see to it she remained well cared for until he could reach Chuck. Kayla had told him of this as soon as she had found out from Usagi. Maybe there could be a way in order for them all to be happy and still live to protect the planet. He just had to figure out how to help them.

Usagi placed the ice on her hand wincing as the cool ice felt soothing on her sore hand. The events of what happened kept replaying in her mind, but she would not, no could not, cry again.

"Hobson-san…. Do you think that perhaps, we all could move here. I mean not here, in the bar, but…" ami ventured.

Gary nodded, "maybe I can convince chuck to come down and stay for a while as well, for Usagi's sake." He promised as he went into the side office to see exactly where he placed the phone number his best friend had given him.

Minutes later he picked up the phone and called his friend. "Hello chuck its Gary, call me back…. Please…" he stated leaving a message on his friend's voicemail. Within a matter of minutes, the phone rang. Praying it would be Chuck Gary picked it up. MCGinties…"

"Now isn't a good time pal, I'm searching for my lover, I'm worried she isn't answering her phone." Chuck said fear reflecting through the phone.

"She is here…" Gary explained. "She had come down in order to help aher sister settle in, but that's not why I called. She needs you, something happened before she left home. " He didn't mention the senshi, thinking it best that Chuck find this information out from her himself.

"I'll be down right away, I'm taking the next flight…" Chuck stated ending the connection.

He tossed the phone down, failing to pay much attention to the speed limit as he raced to the air port. Within a matter of moments, he flashed a credit card demanding a ticket for the next flight. Holding the slip of paper like it were a lifeline, chuck raced for the departing gate. He wondered how Usagi got from Japan to Chicago so quickly, and more importantly what had happened to need him so badly. Why didn't she call, how come she had gone to Gary? Questions like those and more raced through his mind as he waited for bording instructions. He had nothing on him except for the cloths on his back, and the few items he had on his person. He had been driving to his home, when Gary had reached him. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind, and he knew that Gary wouldn't do anything. In a way he was glad Usagi had found Gary, and hadn't tried to come so far on her own.

Several hours later, Gary took Kayla to the air port to wait for chuck. Usagi wanted to go, but Kayla had advised against it. She was so emotionally drained from what happened back in Japan, that Kayla suggested she rest. Makoto and Ami had both detransformed and joined her in Gary's loft apartment. Kayla on the other hand, joined Gary on the trip to give him some company. She also knew she'd have to tell Chuck what happened to Usagi so that when he did see it, chuck would be a bit more prepared.

Chuck beamed when he saw Gary, but frowned when he saw the woman beside him. This woman sat in a black and silver manual wheelchair, her hands folded over her lap. Her hand was hidden, but if it were visable, it would most likely look very limp and week. Other then that, Kayla looked almost exactly like Usagi.

Usagi-chan?" he questioned slowly not wanting to belive his eyes.

"No…." Kayla replied in pefrfect English. "I'm her twin sister Kayla. Usagi is back at the bar resting.

"Something happened didn't it?" Chuck asked, but he didn't have to wait for her reply to know. He fallowed them to the van, and he watched wordlessly while Gary loaded Kayla's wheelchair in the back. After they had been in the van and on the road, Chuck forced himself to ask the question that had been eating a way at him ever since Gary's phone call. "What happened?"

Kayla gazed down at her hands, a habit she had started when she couldn't face up to the truth. "Well, Luna, her cat, kinda broke it I think…. Her hand…. But, there is more…." Kayla started, "But the rest is not up to me to reviel…. It will be Usagi's desion to make.

Chuck nodded in understanding not aware that Kayla could not see. Instead he turned his attention to Gary asking him the other question on his mind. "Are you and Kayla here an item?"

Gary's gaze never strayed from the road in front of him. His grip flexed on the wheel as he spoke. "Yes…" he said. Unlike Chuck, Gary couldn't get the events of what had happened out of his mind. On the way there, Kayla had explained what happened in Crown, and then he began to peace that together with the rest of what he had talked about with the other senshi. He pulled in behind the bar and unloaded Kayla's wheelchair wordlessly.

Rei heard someone come in from downstairs and chose to be the one who would go to see who it might have been. She smiled slightly, but kept her real emotions hidden well. "Welcome back guys…" she stated. "Usagi is sleeping, but I'm sure she can't wait to see you Chuck-san."

"And, I can't wait to see her." Chuck stated allowing Rei to lead him up to Gary's loft and to where Usagi lie sound asleep face down on the couch. Gently Chuck shook Usagi who at first resisted, but jumped suddenly awake when Chuck encouraged her to wake up. When she awoke, she launched herself into Chuck's arms weeping softly.

The other four girls took this as their cue and left the room heading back down to the bar to join Marissa, Kayla, and Gary. They ordered some drinks and chatted amongst themselves, about apartment hunting, and where they would stay the night. Also what to do about seeing if getting Minako a girlfriend, or boyfriend would help solve part of her problems. In fact most of the conversation resolved around that, or how Gary truly felt about Kayla. Things like, how far did they plan to take it, had they slept together, and would he marry her…? Gary blushed at the last question, and Kayla had started laughing. After all that had been a dream, but she had high doubt it would come true.

Gary also had his own concerns, things he had been considering for quite some time. For one thing, the paper. How would he go about telling her? He guessed, or rather prayed, that unlike the other people he has brought this subject up with, well ran away or quite frankly didn't belive him even after seeing it for themselves.. The fear of rejection scared him even more.

Gary became lost in his own thoughts that he almost failed to remember that Kayla and her friends had been hanging around the bar, or that Merissa had gone home for the night. "Are you alright honey?" Kayla asked when he hadn't noticed Merissa leave with Ami and Rei.

"I'm just fine, I just was well doing a lot of thinking." Gary pressed. He then realized the time. Makoto had fallen asleep on the bar, and Usagi and chuck hadn't come down from talking, or at least not that Kayla, nor Gary knew of.

In fact they hadn't, Usagi, after getting over being happy to see him, had gone on to tell him the whole story From her life on the moon, to that day when Luna had burned off the Ring that Chuck had given her. Chuck had become angary at this news, but let it go for the time being. There really wasn't anything he could do about, except replace it, so he let it go. At first he had planned on killing Luna, or trying, but Usagi being who she is, had quickly put a stop to that train of thought. By the time they had finished talking, Usagi had fallen back asleep against him. Chuck didn't have the heart to move her, and after a while failed to remember where they where.

When he heard Gary approaching the door, he shook Usagi awake. "Wha.." Usagi asked still half asleep.

"Come on love, lets go get a room…" he reminded her. "I think Gary and Kayla want their apartment back.

"oh yeah…." Usagi yawned stretching She stood and smiled when Kayla entered the room. "Good night onei-chan…. And Makoto-chan…" she yawned before fallowing Chuck out of the loft. Gary smiled.

"I'm glad you were able to make it so quickly." He said.

Chuck nodded and smiled while Gary placed some blankets on the couch for Makoto. He would have invited Usagi to stay, seeing as how there was another couch in the office downstairs, but Usagi would much rather stay with chuck. In fact Gary didn't even know how she got him in the first place.

Makoto quickly thanked them before Kayla took her place beside Gary in bed. At first her mind screamed for her to go use that couch downstairs, but something inside told her otherwise. Despite what she told herself, she loved Gary and even though the concept of sleeping with her lover seemed new, and wrong in the back of her mind, her heart won the battle telling her this was exactly the thing to do.

The next morning came all to soon for everyone, and Kayla didn't want it too. Last night's events had taken a lot out of her, and she could feel her heart racing. Her mind did a quick flashback as life returned to her body. The sound of the shower running entered her ears and she sat up quickly. Instinctively she reached over to see if she could feel Gary, but he had left already. Slipping out of bed she approached the bathroom door her legs still shaking from the night before. "Gary is that you in the shower?" she called.

"no, its me Makoto…" Makoto replied for her friend. "Hobson-san had to run an errand for the bar, and said he should return soon."

Kayla nodded in understanding and sat back down. She had to stop and think where Gary had put her clothes. When Makoto emerged from the bathroom, she assisted her friend into finding something to where. With Gary in and out, the girls thought this would be the perfect time to plan out battle stragities. The only person aside from Chuck that knew they were up there would be Marissa, but they had no problem with her. She would end up finding out sooner or later, being so close with Kayla and Gary. Before Usagi left with Chuck, the girls made sure she had her phone, and had it on. Once Kayla was dressed, Makoto ran downstairs to tell Ami and Rei that they were ready.

"Ready for what?" Marissa asked when Makoto came down.

"We need to talk and what not, you know, try to find out why our friend had been wrongfully attacked." Makoto explained. She didn't know how long she could keep up lying to Marissa, but saw she had no other choice at the current moment.

"ok…" Marissa left it that, but in the back her mind said:I'll get to the bottem of it when either Kayla or Gary come back:

"Now what do we do?" Rei wondered as she gazed about the loft. Today had been the first time she had a chance to _really_ look at it, and she wanted to be sure and take in any details for Kayla's sake. Even though Kayla could easily fend for herself, She felt that as a close friend, this would be the best cores of action.

"Wow… Chuck is simply amazing." Usagi gushed the moment he dropped her off in Gary's loft. He completely understands about me being a senshi, and he wants to help the best he can. He even replaced the ring that Luna destroyed." She let out a content sigh as she continued talking. "And, have any of you ever stayed in a five star hotel?" she asked.

The girls just shook their heads at one another but smiled knowingly at their friend. They couldn't help but laugh at her comments, yet at the same time they had doubt she would feel much like smiling after what happened. "you know Usagi-chan, You are right, Fishman-kun is perfect for you." Rei smiled before landing on the bed due to Usagi's bone crunching hugs.

Gary chose this moment to walk in, and he shook his head at Usagi and Rei. Kayla had warned him that when she got super happy she would glomp anyone in her path. "I see she recovers quickly." He stated walking over to Kayla and taking her in his arms. He planted a kiss on her lips, one that lasted until they both needed air badly. When the two love birds looked up, the girls began to slowly back out of the room. "looks like you two could use some time alone, we will go for a walk and let you two go at it." Ami managed to say, but felt really strange for saying such a thing. Truth be told she didn't see a need to use such words up until this point, but then again people and things change.

Any thoughts of protesting had vanished when Gary planted another long-lasting Kiss on his lover. When they broke for air, he pulled back and asked. "What do you think… about…" he started to say as he started to shower her with more kissing. "Becoming Mrs. Gary Hobson?"

Kayla looked at him wide-eyed….. don't we need to think about this?" she asked. "I mean…. We have only known each other….what… a few days, a week at best?"

"What if this your only chance though?" Gary wondered as his kisses left her lips and started to tease a spot right under her ear. She shuttered at the touch a low moan creeping its way out of closed lips. Her voice had started to lose clarity as she talked. "I'll have to think about it."

This did not stop Gary however, due to the fact he continued his work placing Kayla on her back and working his way under her shirt. She made no move to stop him, as her body reacted in favor of his soft loving touches. The more he continued this treatment, the more convinced she became that not only would she consider his offer, but she both wanted him and needed him. She shrugged her way out of her shirt, leaving her topless.

Gary made quick work of her bra sending into a steady heap of clothing on the floor. With hands pinned over her head, she could do nothing more but lie there waiting for what Gary planned next. Using one hand to restrain Kayla's hands, he made slow work down her body with the other. His fingers located one of her nipples, causing her to cry out in pleasure. She gasped in pleasure arching her chest higher the second his tongue joined into the mix.

Wave after wave of pleasure sent her body spiraling out of control, and it took all she had not to send her pleasure –filled screams five blocks away. Never once did she ever consider such an option. Gary driven by Kayla's reactions continued to toy with her chest, taking turns with each until the pink nubs had turned brown. He then started to go lower.

Before he could get her lower half unclothed, he could feel the heat coming from her, and knew that she needed him right then and there. Quickly he tore at her clothing removing it, then removing his pants. With her hands free, Kayla had already made quick work of his shirt, and now both sets of cloths lie on a heap on the floor forgotten. Her hips twitched and her legs begun to spread of their own accord. This time Kayla didn't have to beg for what she wanted and needed.

Gary got on his knees, and lowered his head down between her parted legs. He used one hand to part her lower lips just enough before sending his tongue into her core. With Kayla's free hand, she reached out and started to work and stroke his member while his tongue made quick work of her pussy. Short of breath, she continued until she could feel a little bit of pre-cum dripping from the head, and she was about ready to go over the edge once again. "please…" she panted out.

Without a second thought, Gary moved over her lying on top of her. His rock hard shaft slid into her with forced ease, and she moved to help it slide down deeper. Soon enough they had gotten into a steady rhythm. A few moments later, they both reached their natural high, her walls contracting around him only sped this up more. With a quick cry of his name, Kayla felt herself fill with his hot wet seed.

Gary pulled from her lying beside her watching her as she regained her breath. In truth he had become a little warn out by this, but this prospect didn't bother him in the slightest. Kayla had dozed off into the land of sleep and Gary watched over her. They lie like that until "cat" got his master's attention.


End file.
